herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Classes
Hero Siege features ten different classes, each with their own attacks and skills. Before you can play Hero Siege, you need to make a character and choose one of these classes. After you have given your character a name, you can start playing. By slaying monsters you gain XP for you character, and you'll start leveling up. Each level you gain gives you 2 skill points to distribute among your Attributes, and 1 point used to spend on talents, or class-based abilities. Hero Siege also features Multiplayer, using the same classes that Single Player uses. You won't be able to use your single player character in the Multiplayer game mode. Instead, you will have to make new characters for Multiplayer play. There are twelve Single Player, and and twelve Multiplayer character slots available. After you have filled all these slots, no further characters may be created. Instead, to make a new character, an old one will have to be deleted. Single Player slots can't hold Multiplayer characters, and Multiplayer slots can't hold Single Player characters. Viking The Viking is a weak class that is shit with a war-axe. He has a nice beard. His active abilities deal area-of-effect damage, and many of them have stun effects. After every two swings, the Viking attacks everything around him in a small radius. One of the strongest abilities of the Viking is his Seismic Slam, which one-shots enemies in the early acts if upgraded regularly. The slam affects enemies in an arc before the viking, and stuns them. The best strategy is to get as many enemies as you can to follow you, then turn back and activate Seismic Slam. For the later acts, the Shockwave ability is fantastic. The shockwave is narrow and travels in the direction the Viking was facing when he made it, but does an incredible amount of damage and can one shot all the bosses in the game if upgraded regularly(tested). Since the area of effect is very narrow, it's best to use this ability on bosses and not swarms. One last thing, it's a bad idea to stand at boss spawn and use Shockwave immediately as the boss spawns, since bosses are invulnerable for a short time after they spawn. Pyromancer The Pyromancer is a medium-range class that uses fire magic to defeat his enemies. Though the Pyromancer has low base hit point values, he has the potential to deal massive area-of-effect damage. The Pyromancer is something of a 'glass cannon' with low health but high damage potential. In single player, it is important to keep distance between the player and enemies, while in multiplayer the Pyromancer's allies should provide him with some cover. When playing this class, one should focus on hitting the enemies from outside their attack range, as the Pyromancer scales almost exclusively with Energy and gains little from skill points placed in Armor or Health. Marksman The Marksman is a long ranged class that utilizes rapid-fire attacks, critical hits, and turrets in combat. The Marksman's main strength lies in his ability to deal a great deal of damage in a large spread. By combining the Multishot and Critical Strike talents, the Marksman can attack entire groups of enemies simultaneously while he is out of their range of attack. The marksman can also set up a defensive nest of turrets. He can place a maximum of four turrets (two single target, two multi-arrow) to create a nearly impenetrable fortress. At this point, his main focus becomes dodging ranged attacks while the turrets clear the map of enemies. In addition he can stack his Landmines on the Summoning platform to chunk a lot of a bosses health, or even kill it the moment it comes out. The stun effect of the Marksman's Landmines affects bosses, and can allow the marksman time to re-position regenerate mana while kiting.. Nomad The Nomad is a melee class that uses a sword with a medium range attack and wind skills to defeat his enemies. His passive ability Traveler makes him very powerful when kiting from melee range. He is one of the more difficult characters to build effectively, as many of his skills do not have Attribute scalings... The Nomad class, both its appearances and class abilities, are close resemblance of a Hero in MOBA game Heroes of Newerth with the same name. Redneck The Redneck is a melee class that uses a chainsaw to rip enemies to pieces. The Redneck has several attack-modifying abilities, which provide beneficial effects such as an area-of-effect stun and, a tire-launching attack that makes him one of the best ranged attackers at high levels. The Redneck focuses on sustained berserking, utilizing his attack modification and damage over time abilities (like Napalm, or the Molotov Cocktail), though care must be taken to not get too swamped with enemies, as he has no innate regeneration abilities. Pirate The Pirate is a ranged class that uses dual-wielded pistols to defeat her enemies. She features the fastest and weakest basic attack of all classes of the game. Her skills are very kiting-oriented; X Marks the Spot allows her to deal massive area-of-effect damage to enemies in pursuit of her. The Pirate is considered one of the easier classes for a new player, despite a slightly tricky basic attack pattern. You can stack your X-bombs on the pentagram to instantly kill most bosses. Be careful, killing the boss ON the platform can make it difficult to get his item, and this trick doesn't work for Dungeon bosses. Necromancer The Necromancer is a fragile long-range class that utilizes summoned minions to tank and draw aggro while he bombards enemies at range. After killing an enemy, the Necromancer can use its corpse to summon one of various types of minions. Without any corpses available, the Necromancer cannot summon minions; At high level, however, the Necromancer can cast Meat Bomb, which allows him to create his own corpses. Since the necromancer focuses on spell casting, it is advisable to focus points in Energy and (to a lesser extent) Strength. Trivia: Quotes: "All I see is blackness... oh, my hood is down." Samurai The Samurai class was added in the DLC Karp of Doom, and is only available to players who have this DLC. He wields a Katana and focuses on active and passive abilities that enhance his basic attacks. For this reason, energy and strength synergize well with him. The Samurai was formerly one of the easier characters to play, but since the introduction of mana, the Samurai is difficult to play until powerful equipment is acquired. The Samurai is also able to one shot most bosses if upgraded correctly. Fallen Paladin The Fallen Paladin class is included in the Depths of Hell DLC. This Class uses a sword, so his basic attacks don't have a long range. However, his abilities, such as Holy Hammer, can reach enemies across the battlefield. The Fallen Paladin focuses on healing, giving him abilities unlike any other class. His skills scale with Strength, Armor, and Stamina, so a tank build is viable. The Paladin's final skill, which becomes available at level 48, is among the most powerful in the game, as it gives him a chance to heal himself for the damage of his attacks. With enough points invested in this ability, the Paladin can fight a boss directly by healing more health than the boss can deal in damage. Amazon The Amazon class was added in the DLC The Amazon Jungle Bundle, and is only available to players that have this DLC. The Amazon is a ranged attacker, but her projectiles operate differently from the other ranged attackers. The Amazon focuses on Poison damage-over-time, which can be applied with her basic attacks and abilities. She also posses many other abilities that augment her basic attacks, such as Tropic Thunder. The Amazon can also be built as a melee bruiser, utilizing her area-of-effect burst abilties at close range for a "shotgun"-like effect. Demonspawn The Demonspawn was added in the Wrath of Mevius DLC, and is only available to players that own it. Initially, the Demonspawn is locked. To unlock him, you must beat Mevius in Act 7. While the Demonspawn may seem weak at first, his power grows exponentially and can easily rival the most powerful classes in Hero Siege. One thing to note, as he has wings, he's always able to fly even without Relics. He specializes in AOE Burst Damage as well as having high utility with Mana, whether it be faster regeneration for him and his friends, or putting up a Manashield to soak up incoming damage. His most powerful skill is Manacalypse, which consumes all of his energy in one powerful burst to nuke all enemies on screen. It's best to just stack points in Energy, as all but one of his skills scale with it. While he is a bit fragile, he's a very strong ranged class when played correctly. Demon Slayer The Demon Slayer was added in the The Wrath of Mevius DLC, and is only available to players that own it. The Demon Slayer, wields both a shotgun and a katana, which he can swap at will if you place a point in the Swap Weapon skill. His skills are mostly split between, the shotgun and katana, though most people prefer melee, due to the Light in Darkness skill, which provides excellent lifesteal upon attacking with his Katana..''